The Character Christmas Carol (Flounder Style)
Flounder's movie Spoof of "The Muppet Christmas Carol" Cast * Ebenezer Scrooge - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Bob Cratchit (Kermit the Frog) - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Emily Cratchit (Miss Piggy) - Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) * Tiny Tim (Robin) - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Charles Dickens (Gonzo) - Pingu (Pingu) * Rizzo the Rat - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Fozziwig (Fozzie Bear) - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Peter Cratchit - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Betina Cratchit - Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) * Belinda Cratchit - Faline (Bambi) * The Ghost of Christmas Past - Pinga (Pingu) * The Ghost of Christmas Present - Genie (Aladdin) * The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come - Scar (The Lion King) * Collectors for the Poor (Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker) - Little John and Flower (Robin Hood, Bambi) * Bookkeepers - Mice (Cinderella) * Bean Bunny - Thumper (Bambi) * Mr. Applegate - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Sam the Eagle - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Ma Fozziwig (Emily Bear) - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Penguins - Ostriches (Fantasia) * Fred - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Clara - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Belle - Marie (The Aristocats) * Jacob Marley (Statler) - Mushu (Mulan) * Robert Marley (Waldorf) - Zazu (The Lion King) * Swedish Chef - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Animal - Spot the Killer Whale (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * Two Pigs that want Lunch - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Vegetable Cart Driver - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Vegetable - Alexander (Pinocchio) * Children at Play - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Guy that gets his nose stuck in a Window - Iago (Aladdin) * Banana Peels Seller - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Turkey Seller - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) * Lew Zealand - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) * George the Janitor - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Female Whatnot - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Pig - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Blue Frackle - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Aretha - Kala (Tarzan) * Inkspot and Porcupine - Chip and Dale (Disney) * Singing Townsfolk - Various Animals * Farm Animals - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Vegetables - Bandar-log (The Jungle Book) * Vegetable Seller - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Pigeons - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi II) * Cats in Window - Thomas O'Malley and Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Poor Folks - Timon, Pumbaa and Pingu's Parents (The Lion King, Pingu) * Mouse Family - Various Mice * Female Chorus - Lady, Duchess, Maid Marian and Bambi's Mother (Lady and the Tramp, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, Bambi) * Puppeteer - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) * Crocodile - Banzai (The Lion King) * Horses pulling a Cart - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) * Mr. Bitte - Sweep (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) * Pig Businessmen - Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Old Joe - Akela (The Jungle Book) * Laundress - Tito (Oliver & Company) * Mrs. Dilber - Martha Monkey (Noddy) * Undertaker - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # 101 Dalmatians Trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # The Little Mermaid Trailer # The Muppet Movie Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # Jim Henson Productions Logo Closing Previews (UK) * The Muppet Christmas Carol - CD Soundtrack Advert * The Great Muppet Caper Trailer * Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video Logo * Muppet Sing Alongs : Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Category:Flounder's Channel Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol movies Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Movie Spoofs